


A Wish

by BellarkeShipsItself



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarkeShipsItself/pseuds/BellarkeShipsItself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom was all she needed, and in that moment, Freedom he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is something a friend asked me to do.I want to thank all my Tumblr Friends and the new Twitter ones.Your support means a lot!  
> Hope you don't mind my grammar,sorry!  
> Hope you like it!  
> Besos,  
> Stephanie ^^

_Somebody to die for-Hurts_

Song Fic

He knew the road would be long and painful. His partner was Clarke after all. She would make his life a living hell if she wished to. The good thing was that she didn’t want to. She wanted to establish a good partnership between them so they could make it better. The whole  “we’re-stuck-here-for-god-knows-how-long-so-we’re-obliged-to-have-good-intentions-towards-eachother” situation was completely new to him. He never actually cared for any other than his sister and himself. So now he felt strange goosebumps  everytime  he was obliged to watch over somebody, especially Clarke. Because, let’s be honest, she was one of the two people that actually saw good in him. He really wanted to make it better for her. It’d be easier if she was the leader ,he would be just another one of the 100.But now, they counted on him. She counted on him. He had to “behave” as she had told him. For everybody’s sake. He was a natural born leader , he could lead an army of 1000 if he had to. And everybody would listen to him. Because he had this kind of fire in his eyes. The passion that could wake every broken soul. That’s why she needed him. To wake the others  from the nightmare  they were caught in, and show them the right way.

And he needed her to do the same for him.

‘You’re slow, princess, need me to carry ya?’He was way ahead of her and it was getting late so he decided to push her buttons a bit.

‘Don’t fret ,I’ll catch up. I’m fine. ‘ Was the only thing she said.

She wasn’t paying him attention at all.She was looking at something.

‘Maybe I should just return back to camp and leave you here?You know the way ,right? ‘He asked with a tone full of sarcasm but she didn’t seem to notice.

‘Yeah, sure’ Was her only response before changing her direction.

He raised an eyebrow and tried to get her to look at him one more time.

‘You know, when you’re ready, you know where my tent is, don’t need to knock.’

‘Okay’ She kept her gaze at something at the top of the near mountain.

Bellamy laughed to himself. Either she just accepted to sleep with him, or she was completely out. He decided to go with the second.

‘Princess?’

No response.He got curious .What was she looking at ,damn it? He stood behind her and gently caught her by the shoulders.She seemed to have noticed him now.She looked as if she had just been awaken.

‘You,what are you looking at,that’s so breathtaking ? ‘

‘I’ve read about this mountain.They say if you jump from its edge and make a wish before you fall in the water, your wish will come true.’

‘What’s with you and wishes these days?’

‘Everybody needs something to get them through the day.’

‘How so?’

‘Well,I’m trying to convince myself that the different legends about the ‘wish making’ actually exist’

‘And what kind of methods have you tried so far?’Now he was intrigued.

‘Only the shooting star thing. Although the two times I saw one, it wasn’t really a shooting star.’

‘Do you have a wish in particular?’

‘I thought I had but then… if I only have one wish,It would probably  be something completely different.’

‘Your current wish not good enough?’

‘Not worth it. More important things to do.’

He half smiled. She saw him.

‘What was that?’She raised an eyebrow.

‘Nothing. Your secret’s safe with me.’

She looked shocked. But then again, he was a good observer .He must’ve noticed.

‘Yeah ,well ,it’s not my priority at the moment ,so it’s fine. ‘

He started walking again.This time it was in that mountain’s direction.

‘Bellamy?What are you doing?’

‘Taking the princess to make a wish.’ He turned around and bowed to her.

She let out a laugh.

‘It’s  getting late and we’re not sure if it’s going to be safe.Forget it.’

I’m sorry, your highness, but now that I’m curious too you’re not allowed to say no.’

 

He could be reckless at times , but she had to admit she liked talking with him. His voice relaxed every single muscle of hers. And now she felt like nothing was impossible and decided to follow him.

It was a long road .Painful too. They had to help each other every now and then because otherwise one of them was going to end up with a bruised arm, or worse, ass.

They were finally there.She was admiring the view. The feeling this place was giving her couldn’t be compaired to any other feeling.She felt free, like a bird.

‘You know, you must think hard.You’ve got only one wish.And besides, I’m not climbing this thing again,so do it right.’

She looked at him with a smile so weak he almost didn’t notice it.

‘My wish has already come true’

‘Yeah?’He asked confused.

‘Freedom.’

‘Freedom?’ He repeated to confirm.

‘I thought I had nothing left to live for, nor reason to die for.But you know how I realized the opposite?’

‘Be my guest’

‘My hope and your free spirit. They can do things.Good things.Great even.Just like today.This place,I ‘ve wanted to come here for so long. And now I am.I would’ve never done this if it wasn’t for you…It’s all I want..freedom.’

‘And there I was thought you were a dork. Now I’m sure you’re a sentimental dork.’He smiled and started walking towards the edge.

‘No, we don’t need to do this,Bellamy.’Clarke protested

‘Freedom,no?’

She stared.Admiring every part of him.Most of all,the beautiful heart she though she would never find in him.

‘Freedom’

Freedom was all she needed, and in that moment, Freedom he was.


End file.
